DEVOTION
by LEGNAEL
Summary: "Al borde de la tentación, tenía que escoger entre la tentación o su esposo". Advertencias: YAOI, algo de lenguaje SOEZ,mención de Mpreg. Paring: DS, con roces de XS.


Okey, se supone que debía estar escribiendo la continuación de Kokuyo School, pero no pude evitar desviarme del camino y escribir este pequeño oneshot.

La canción es de Hurts, DEVOTION.

Al borde de la desesperación, tenía que escoger entre la tentación o su esposo.

 **Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Yo solo tomo prestados un rato a sus personajes para fines yaoiceicos.

 **Advertencias:** YAOI, algo de lenguaje SOEZ,mención de Mpreg. Paring: DS, con roces de XS.

* * *

 **Dentro del corazón de cada hombre**

 **Hay mucho que entender**

 **Y yo solo soy el mismo**

Era imposible negarlo, cada vez que veía aquellos ojo de color carmesí, sentía como si un pedazo de su alma se rompiera. Lo había conocido en su día de Instituto, él era un fiero combatiente en el arte de la espada, mientras el poseedor de aquellos ojos rojos era ni más ni menos que el futuro heredero de la familia Vongola, la familia mafiosa más respetada.

Aun así no podía evitar verlo a distancia.

Sin amor de por medio tuvieron sexo, decir que fue algo electrizante sería poco, Solo sexo casual, sin compromisos, no es como si fueran amigos o conocidos, solo paso y ya.

Un amor completamente unilateral. que no le dejaría nada bueno. Decidió alejarse y dejar esa cadena imaginara que lo ataba a él. Se casó, pero no era lo mismo a pesar de que su esposo lo adoraba.

 **¿Dónde se ha ido todo el amor?**

 **Y la pasión me mira fijamente a la cara**

 **¿Podría alejarme?**

Y lo sabía, no podía alejarse de la mirada de Xanxus, no si tenía que trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Al parecer Xanxus había decidido liderar "Varia". El no quería ir.

— ¿Aceptas el trabajo de Varia? —le había preguntado su esposo.

Mientras sonreía, aquel rubio idiota, estaba más feliz que él, porque reconocieran sus logros.

Algunas veces pensaba que su esposo pecaba de tonto, pero no era así… imaginaba que Dino sabía que Xanxus y él estuvieron liados durante sus días de estudiantes, "se hacía el tonto" o simplemente era "demasiado ingenuo".

No se lo preguntaría.

 **Escucha atentamente**

 **Tú me ayudarás a ser valiente**

Había ingresado a Varia.

Oh sí, Xanxus seguía siendo un grandisimo cabrón. No le interesaba nada salvo el mismo.

Cuando lo volvió a ver quiso girarse sobre sus paso y huir, pero la voz de Xanxus lo llamo.

— ¿A pasado tiempo escoria?

— Jefe —dijo el aludido, trato de sonar profesional, aunque temía que nada de eso funcionara con Xanxus.

De imprevisto fueron llegando los demás miembros de Varia, claro que los había investigado si iban a ser un equipo tenía que conocer los alcances y las limitaciones de cada aliado.

Reconoció de inmediato al rubio, Belphegor, un maestro destazador. Observó de reojo a Leviatán, lo conocía de sus años en el instituto un fiel seguidor de Xanxus, también estaba el misterioso encapuchado que respondía al nombre de Mammon, y el más alegre de ellos, Lussuria.

 **Devoción sálvame ahora**

 **No me quiero extraviar del suelo santo**

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando, los demás se había retirado a realizar misiones, pero el no tenia ni una solo misión asignada.

— Estúpido jefe, debe haber algo que haga —dijo mientras enarcar la ceja.

— ¿por qué no calientas mi cama? —dijo Xanxus sin vergüenza alguna.

 **Rechazaré a la tentación**

 **Estoy pidiéndote que me lleves a la seguridad ésta vez**

Quería golpear y maldecir al mismo tiempo a ese pendejo, sintió rápidamente como las manos de Xanxus sujetaban sus hombres.

— Voooii, viene a trabajar no a ser tu estúpido juguete.

— Eso dices, pero tu cuerpo me desea.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió nada en cuanto lo vio, era como la última vez que lo vio. Sabía perfectamente que debía mantenerse lejos, muy lejos. Pero su estúpido corazón no lo escuchaba.

 **Perdona a mis pensamientos cuando estoy dormida**

 **Perdona estas palabras que estoy a punto de decir**

Suspiro mientras intentaba alejarlo.

— ¿Sabes que estoy casado? —gruño Squalo.

— ¿Y? —dijo Xanxus cínicamente—. No es como si quisiera algo serio contigo.

 **Me siento tan avergonzado**

Ese jodido idiota, sabia como hacerlo recobrar la cordura. A pesar de que lo deseara, no le iba a poner a Dino con su ex-lo que sea que el y Xanxus hayan sido.

— No jodas Xanxus, ademas vine a rechazar el trabajo —gruño Squalo, bastante furioso.

 **Ahora mismo parece que estás tan lejos**

 **Tanta confusión nubla mi mente**

Xanxus no se movió ni un solo milímetro, a pesar de que Squalo intentaba alejarlo de forma completa.

 **Y no sé cuál camino tomar**

"¡JODER!, por eso no quería estar ahí".

Un solo beso de Xanxus, era suficiente para que mandara todo al diablo.

 **Escucha atentamente**

 **Tú me ayudarás a resistir**

Un beso totalmente hambriento, un beso totalmente desesperado. Y lo recordó "debía negarse".

 **Devoción sálvame ahora**

 **No me quiero extraviar del suelo santo**

 **Rechazaré a la tentación**

 **Estoy pidiéndote que me lleves a la seguridad ésta vez**

— NO —grito Squalo—, si lo que quieres es solo sexo, hay muchas personas que te lo pueden dar, no me molestes jefe.

 **Devoción, devoción…**

 **Soy un esclavo bajo la merced de tu amor**

 **Por mucho tiempo, he estado tan equivocado**

 **Nunca podría vivir sin ti**

— Tu no me niegas nada —gruño Xanxus mientras volvía a casar sus labios.

— Pues tu no me ordenas nada, vine a rechazar tu oferta —dijo Squalo seguro de sí mismo.

— No bromees basura —dijo Xanxus mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

 **Devoción, devoción…**

 **Llévame a la seguridad**

— No bromeo estúpido Xanxus… Estoy…

Su voz no salía, debía terminar con esto. No volvería a caer.

— Si yo dijo saltas, lo harás, si yo pido algo tu no eres capaz de negarte.

— No bromeo, yo estoy embarazado.

Xanxus se quedó en silencio.

— Ya deja de inventar tan patética escusa, aunque estes casado con la escoria de Cavallone, sigues siendo mio.

— No te pertenezco, dejare las cosas claras Xanxus, no escojo a Dino sobre tí, "Escogió a mi hijo".

Y con esas palabras Squalo abandonó el lugar.

Regreso a la mansión Cavallone. Dino estaba esperándolo.

— Regresaste a casa —dijo el rubio.

— No digas cosas obvias —le reclamó Squalo.

— Es lo normal en tu estado —dijo Dino—. Quería irse a traer… Pero confiaba en que regresarías a casa.

Squalo miró a su esposo.

— Idiota.

— No me digas que ya empezaste con los cambios hormonales.

— Podría ser —Squalo sonrió.


End file.
